


Convenient

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold during winter, but gunpla building is still supposed to happen in the Gunpla Academy. Tatsuya’s room might have a solution for the cold part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient

Today's extra after-class gunpla building homework wouldn't have been so bad otherwise, but the weather was freezing - and the temperature indoors had dropped to the point where the Gunpla Academy students were doing their best just to stay warm. "I'm freezing," Allan complained, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. "How are we supposed to get these things built tonight?"

"Let's do this in my room," Tatsuya suggested. "I might just have what's needed to get us through this."

"Such as?" Julian questioned, but he and Allan followed after Tatsuya. Working as a team would make the forced custom gunpla building they were expected to do more tolerable anyway, and besides, the good side about Tatsuya's room was that Yana would probably show up at some point and bring snacks.

What Tatsuya had turned out much better than just snacks. "Considering how cold it is, guess this thing will have some use after all," Tatsuya explained, pointing at the kotatsu set up in his room. "Yana dragged this in here, insisting that I couldn't survive without it. No clue where she got it from, and I wasn't so sure if it's really needed but..."

"Oh this was exactly what we needed," Allan declared, sounding a lot more cheerful now. "Quite convenient, indeed. Let's just get our building tools and get to it!"

A little while later they were all set up, and under the blanket covering the table, the heating felt quite comfortable. Company made everything better as expected, and the required custom builds got done quite fast. The three of them, chatting and enjoying the snacks Yana did end up bringing them, moved on to more interesting gunpla builds after a while.

An all-nighter wasn't exactly in the plans, but nobody was paying attention to the clock. "This really is nice and warm though," Julian muttered, having taken a break from the gunpla building, and instead he had slumped somewhere completely under the blanket. "It makes me want to..."

Five minutes later he was sleeping; another ten, and Allan had dozed off as well.

Tatsuya smiled as he watched them. He really should've woken them up and gone to bed himself. On the other hand, it was nice and warm where he was, and he really, really didn't want to move, and he felt like he was going to fall asleep any minute.

Yana would wake them all up eventually, right?


End file.
